Aphrodisiac
by Mcfittin
Summary: Eli gets sprayed by a mysterious slug, and Twist helps him out. Virgin!Eli
1. Eli's Predicament

"Being a virgin isn't such a big deal, I mean c'mon, I know plenty of people who haven't had sex yet like…. like…aw man."

Eli Shane was lying in his bed and angsting about not having lost his v-card. While this would normally not be a deal for him, it seemed like peer pressure was getting to him.

' I'm pretty sure Trixie lost hers, Kord lost his to one of his ex's, Hell even Pronto gets laid daily with all the tall tales he proclaims!'

How did they…y'know… make_ that _happen? Do they ask? Does it just happen in the heat of the moment? He had one girlfriend in his entire life and they broke up after 3 months due to creative differences.

'_Maybe I should have listened to her. Maybe if I had I wouldn't still be a virgin- which isn't bad! But…. I wonder what it feels like. It must be full of love and comfort. Kissing, hugging, looking in aww as the guy takes of his shirt revea-'_

The boy got wide-eyed at what he just thought. Why was he thinking about the guy? Eli wasn't gay. He liked looking at lots of girls. It was just a slip of the tongue…in his mind. The blue-haired boy ran a down his face and just decided not to think about it anymore. "A good run will get my mind off it" he said aloud.

With that said, Eli jumped out of his bed and changed into a simple pair of black sweatpants and a navy blue shirt. He all but ran down towards the door, trying to forget the fact that he also had a face to go with that chest.

* * *

'Man! How can people stand not getting out more? I feel great."

Eli was just about to finish his third mile when a sudden movement near his path caught his sight. He abruptly stopped, almost causing him to faceplant, and looked towards the path where he saw the stirring. He looked around the area but couldn't see anything, when he suddenly caught sight of something black, jumping and weaving through the bushes. Being the somewhat impulsive teenage boy he was, he bounded after it, dodging and running flawlessly and easily keeping up with the unknown creature. A good minute later the creature stopped in the middle of an open clearing. Eli could see that it was a slug, but not one he's ever seen before. The slug was ebony black, but it had heterochromia eyes, one purple and one pink. Eli leveled himself with his new buddy and said, "Hey little guy, what are you doing out here?"

The thing just cocked it head cutely and made a chirp sound. Eli just smiled back at it. He leaned down to give it a little pat on the head.

Big Mistake.

Next thing Eli knew, he fell back and was hacking up a storm, blinded by a fog of pink smoke.

"What the hell?!" The slug slinger yelled out in between coughing fits. He finally was able to breathe when the cloud dissipated. "All I wanted to do was pet it. Looks like it didn't like the idea."

Eli got up from the ground and looked at himself to see if anything was abnormal. No third arm. No melting flesh. No pain. Must've been a dud.

"Oh well."

Eli started heading back to the path he came from, unaware of the effects taking place in his body.


	2. On the Way There

"That's right, no one's home." Eli solemnly said walking back inside the hideout.

Eli forgot about his friends having left. Pronto went to some town to give a speech about his great accomplishments, and Trixie and Kord went to see some blaster convention. All three of them wouldn't be back for a week. Eli would have normally left, but for some reason he felt like staying home. He still wondered if he should have gone with one of his friends.

A happy squeal cut off his thought process and Eli felt something fall on his head.

"Hey, Burpy!"

A joyful chirp was Burpy's reply and Eli smiled back. "Where are the other slugs?" A chorus of chirps from the couch made Eli's head turn and look at the collection of slugs. All of them wearing smile faces and waving.

"Haha. All right then, I'll hang with you guys later. I gotta go take a shower" He placed Burpy down and walked towards his room. The slugs all returned their attention towards the TV, watching "Max Jacksons 2000 Furious Punches". Eli stole a glance at the sight of all of the slugs on the couch together and remembered a certain blond haired boy. Closing the door, Eli said, " I hate to admit it, but I miss him."

During their downtime Twist and he would just lounge on the sofa and watch mindless TV, laughing at whatever was on and simply just enjoying each other's company. _'Those were nicer times, and he had the warmest smile…_'

Oh no not this again! Why was he thinking about him? He violently shook his head. This wasn't right! He betrayed us. I hate him. Ok, That's covered. So now if only he can find a way to understand why a single touch could from the boy caused a blush to come to his face, and why whenever he looked in his eyes he got butterflies. That would be great.

"Oh man, what's going on with me…" Poor Eli said solemnly and undressed to get into the shower, turning the water on and trying and failing to not think of a certain traitor.

* * *

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, Eli wanted to give the slugs some company. Or, rather, he's the one who needed some company. He missed having some sort of interaction with someone else. This will have to do.

"Heya guys! What are we watching now?" the slug slinger said as he made his way towards the couch, where Burpy, Doc, and Mucky were sitting and sharing popcorn with one another. The other slugs must've hit the sack. Eli plopped down next to them and saw they were watching some sci-fi comedy movie. They all churred happily at his presence and jumped in his lap, head and shoulder. It was a nice feeling to know someone cared about you.

Halfway through the movie, however, Eli couldn't sit still. He felt irritated and kept readjusting his positions. This wasn't how he usually was. Sure he normally readjusts once or twice, but this was ridiculous. With the amount Eli was writhing it was annoying even the slugs.

"Eh sorry guys. Can't seem to get comfy." The Shane said embarrassingly while readjusting, again. The slugs just decided to move and huddle together on the other side of Eli, but not completely abandoning him.

A few minutes later a new annoyance occurred. Eli was getting hotter.

He was literally sweating under his clothes. Which didn't make sense. It was a comfortable 65 degrees.

'_Am I getting sick? That could be it.' _He thought while pulling on his collar. That would explain his irritatedness and climb in temperature. Just as he thought about that being a plausible explanation, he had a tingle go down his spine and go straight down towards his groin. The sudden feeling made Eli shudder and grip the couch.

The slugs just looked at him funny. Eli gave an impish smile and just laughed nervously. He looked down at his lap slightly blushing.

_'What the hell is going on?'_

Eli just closed his eyes and concentrated on not losing it to the intense pleasure he was constantly experiencing for no reason. Bobbing his leg up and down as a way to cope. No use though. It was getting harder. Literally.

"Mm-s-s-orry guys. I gotta go. Night!" Eli said hurriedly and ran into his room, slamming the door closed.

The slugs just looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to watching TV. And arguing over who gets to hold the popcorn.

* * *

"Man, there's absolutely nothing to do." Twist said aloud as he trekked along the path. He was wearing his plain attire, minus the gun and his slug Loki. He didn't want to wake up his slug just so he can be bored on his shoulder while Twist just talked his ear off. Besides, he looked so cute when he was asleep- err, not that Twist would ever admit to someone's face. He'd say Loki looked tough even when he was in dreamland.

"Blakk hasn't assigned me anything in two days! Man, I need a life." Putting his hands behind his head he absentmindedly let his mind wander to random things. Groceries, New gun upgrades, the new plans Blakk might have him do, what new the Shane Gang are planning…

The Shane Gang.

Now there's something he can do.

He can mess with them for a little while to burn off some steam and kill some time in the process. He had no problem remembering where their hideout was. Not to mention he gets to see Eli Shane. The son of the man who murdered his father. Those eyes that held nothing but merriment made him sick. That smile that seems so inviting is just a lie. One day, he'll have his revenge. That awful, heartless, bastard. But if he hated him so much…

Why did he find him so damn cute?

That guy has stayed in my head ever since I betrayed him. It wasn't because I felt guilty….could it? No. No way.

Shaking his head he made his way towards the hideout. Time to play with his favorite rival.


	3. The Outcome

Smut and Sappiness coming. Don't read if you don't like

* * *

"Damn…. t-t-that…. slug…. mmmnnh"

Eli Shane was writhing in pleasure on his bed, and he knew exactly why. Looking up what his symptoms were online, he came upon the picture of the slug he saw earlier. The slug he found was an aphrodisiac slug. A real-life love bug. It causes the victim to have immense bouts of pleasure and it will keep getting stronger, but the victim cannot do anything about it. If they try bringing themselves to completion, nothing will happen. It will feel like nothing. The victim will either have to wait it out for 5 hours (Becoming even more unbearable every minute), or have someone else help them out, if you know what I mean.

Simple, but cruel if you had to go with the former. Which was the only choice Eli could go with. Like hell he was turning to bestiality to alleviate his painful pleasure.

'How much longer do I have to go?' He glanced at the clock and saw he had…4 hours and 50 minutes left. The poor boy almost cried, but that was erased when a jolt of pleasure made him moan and arch his back against his will.

* * *

Twist stealthily looked through the window to the Shane household/hideout. He could've told Blakk about their location, but then he wouldn't be able to have moments like these. He saw some strewn out popcorn on the couch, credits playing on the screen, and 3 slugs knocked out cold. No sign of the others though. Weird.

'I could go through the front door, but where's the fun?" He decided to take the upper level window, near Eli's room. He checked the dark room and saw a figure laying on the bed, most likely his rival. But, he was disappointed when he saw the window was already cracked to allow ventilation in the room. There was no challenge as to how to break in. Just as he was about to leave to find a harder way to break in, he heard a low moaning sound. He stopped and turned towards the window again. He heard it again, even louder. Twist went back and looked through the window, and what he saw made his jaw going slack.

Eli was practically grinding the air, the way he was writhing around and the perspiration sticking to his skin, his shirtless-free skin. Hands curled into fist, holding on to the sheets for dear life. His moans were the sexiest thing more than anything, how they were at the very height of sexual pleasure.

Twist couldn't look away.

The traitor looked, wondering as to why he hadn't looked away in disgust or called Eli out on how dirty he looked, but nothing. In fact, he was getting turned on.

Fuck it.

Twist quietly made his way through the window and made his way towards Eli. Eli had his eyes closed tightly and didn't even realize there was another person staring at him. The blond-haired boy just stared a little longer, drinking the sight of a hot and bothered Eli and finally whispered "Eli."

The blue-haired boy froze, wide eyed, and turned around quickly. Sure enough, his former friend was eyeing him from the side of the bed. Embarrassed and angry, Eli pulled up his knees to hide his hard-on and yelled at Twist to get out. Twist was not moved. He had an agenda, and he planned on seeing it through.

"Are you deaf!? I said get out!" Eli Shane was in trouble. He had the brilliant idea of leaving his gun downstairs, and even if he did have it, these symptoms left him totally weak. He probably would have trouble just picking up the gun! He just had his enemy walk in on him in the most embarrassing moment of his life and he just hoped Twist didn't look down even further.

They both just stared at each other. Eli panting with rage and embarrassment and Twist just staring at him…oddly. Half-lidded, hunger and lust in his eyes.

Twist decided to make a move and grab Eli's knee, tightening his grip slightly. This made the smaller boy gasp and lean away from the taller teen, but Twist never faltered. Twist grabbed the other knee, climbed onto the bed (somehow simultaneously taking off his shoes) and got in between Eli's legs, never once breaking eye contact.

"Twist! W-w-what are you d-doing?" His hands only kept going higher.

"Waitwaitwait stop"

"Not gonna happen" Twist replied huskily. Inching closer to his face just moments from making lip contact with the hero's.

Eli braced his palms against Twist's hard chest and tried to talk him out of it; no matter how much Eli wanted it- he blamed it on the toxins in his system.

"Twist wh-" Lips crashed and Eli's eyes went wide.

Twist was kissing him.

Twist.

His rival.

A G-U-Y!

But Eli soon realized…he didn't care. It felt so right.

A tongue prodded his lips for entrance and the hero eagerly accepted. Tongues battled for dominance, but the intense pleasure was making Eli weak, and Twist easily won the battle. Exploring the cavern of Eli's mouth, he tasted popcorn and soda with a hint of peppermint. Twist loved everything about it. The tan boy slowly guided Eli down on his back and had each hand on his sides, while the blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around his neck. Slippery tongues just exploring the other's mouth. They never wanted it to end, but air was becoming an issue and they had to separate. They broke apart, a trail of saliva connecting them still.

"God Eli, your so hot" Twist made a trail of kisses down Eli's jaw to his neck.

Eli was pretty sure this is what Cloud 9 was like. The stupid slug gave him heightened senses so everything little thing Twist did to him made him shiver in delight. A simple prod, a nudge on his neck, a finger tracing his lips…Heaven. But, before anything else, he knows they aren't in their right mind. He had to try one more time to go back to the way things were.

"Twist…wait…" The small boy pushed Twist back so they can look into each other's eyes. Green eyes stared down at him, agitated.

"If we turn back now, I can forget about this whole thing and we can pretend this never happened. Last chance, because I don't know if I can hold back if we go further." Eli said as seriously as he could, his hormones were going to kill him!

Twist just stared down at him, smirked, and cupped his crotch. A high pitch moan escaped the hero's mouth and an expression of intense pleasure adorned his face.

"I never intended on stopping, Shane" Twist said seductively, and continued kneading Eli through his pants. The hero arched into the touch and shuddered.

The ministrations suddenly stopped and Eli looked at Twist wondering why he stopped. He saw the tan boy take off his shirt and saw the nicely chiseled chest of his rival. He admired his abs and said under his breath "wow..."

The blond chuckled and asked seductively, "Like what you see?" All Eli could do was nod and stare.

The ghoul slinger just chuckled and peppered kisses down his neck while he ran his hands up and down Eli's side. Tracing the hero's neck with his lips, intent on leaving a mark somewhere, he found a junction between his shoulder and his neck, and began sucking, driving the hero insane with the sensations. An angry hickey was the result of his neck-sucking, claiming Eli as his.

'_This feels amazing, but if I can't get my release soon I'm going to tear my hair out in frustration!'_

Twist trailed his tongue down his rival's chest and began licking his nipples. Lightly teasing the right one in between his teeth and rubbing his thumb on the neglected one to hardness. Eli was running his hand through Twist's hair and biting into his other hand to try to silence the oncoming moans that wouldn't stop.

The tanned boy started to kiss his way down the smaller boy's stomach down towards the bulge in his pants. He reached his destination and hooked his fingers inside the waistband of his pants. He started to pull them down…

And that's when Eli snapped back to reality.

He didn't want to lose his virginity like this. It was so unorthodox. He thought he would lose it to someone he loved, not just a one night stand.

Now shaking with fear, Eli shouted "TWIST STOP!"

That made the tan boy stop immediately and asked "Why? What's wrong?" His voice filled with concern.

Eli backed away from Twist and put his head between his knees, still scared of what could have happened. Eli mumbled something indiscernible and Twist had to ask what he said again.

"I said: I don't want to lose m-my virginity this way." Eli said quietly. Twist just looked at him with sadness. He had a feeling Eli was a virgin, but he still wanted to go through with it. As much as he wanted to do this, he couldn't go through with raping someone. Tsk, maybe he is going soft.

Crawling towards the sad boy he placed his hand on his shoulder, feeling it stiffen slightly. "It's ok Eli. I'll leave. Pretend nothing ever happened" And that's all he could really say.

Twist went to leave with a sigh, and just as he was about to leave the bed a hand grasped his wrist. "Wait…can we talk about this?" Eli said.

This made Twist sit back down and wait for Eli to start…. which was not happening. Apparently he had to start it.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Feeling a bit awkward about the situation. First they were hot and bothered, now they were talking. It was like a reverse porno.

Eli finally managed to make eye contact with Twist with some difficulty and proceeded to talk. "What do you know about the Love-slug?"

Twist looked at him oddly, "Not much but I heard they make an ecstasy pills look like amateurs." He said while placing his hand under his chin.

"Well, earlier I found one and it tagged me. I've been like this all night." Eli admitted. Twist jerked his head towards Eli quickly, and he saw the sexually frustrated boy put his head back down in defeat. All night? That must be agony.

"Why didn't you just, y'know, _take care _of it yourself?"

"I can't. I've tried. It feels like nothing. I need someone else to help me, but I'm still a virgin. I didn't want to lose it this way." Eli said sadly.

Twist just nodded his head in understanding. He strongly believes in losing your virginity to be special. Not something that should be thrown away like trash. Thinking deeply, he tried to think of a way to help Eli with his problem while trying to make it special too. He thought about Eli and his predicament. But mostly about Eli. He glanced at Eli again and looked at his features. His eyes looked sad, his head low in defeat, and shoulders slumped. Twist didn't like it. He suddenly realized something while looking at the sullied boy. Why he smiled whenever Eli did, or why he always went after the Hero when they had to battle. He loved him. Mind, soul, and body. Why didn't he figure it out earlier? So it was guilt for leaving…and love for Eli combined all combined in one. Great. The big question is, did Eli feel the same?

"Hey Eli."

Eli looked up and saw Twist uncomfortably close to him. Noses almost touching. "How do you feel about me?" No beating around the bush.

Eli's eyes widened and an angry blush showed on his face. He stuttered and tried to say something, but gibberish was all that came out. He felt disbelief and confusion, and finally collected his thoughts long enough to ask what that had to do with anything.

"Just answer the question"

"…Well… I never really thought about it. I mean, I-I think you're hot- REALLY hot. When you were still part of our gang, I felt like we would always have each other's backs and nothing could stop us. You were so cool and confident and sweet. When you were part of our gang, I thought I f-felt something but…I don't know."

"Do you still feel it?"

"W-what?"

"Do. You. Still. Feel. Something"

After some time, Eli sucked it up and admitted, "…I shouldn't…but I still do. B-"

That's all Twist needed. He dove towards Eli and kissed him. Just hard enough to make him stop talking. As fast as it came, it was gone. Green eyes stared deep into deep blue ones.

"Eli, I feel something for you too. I have a proposition. I'll help you out tonight and if you still want me to stay, I'll leave Blakk and join the Shane gang once more. No lies, no more backstabbing. I-I love you Eli Shane."

Eli couldn't believe it. He must be dreaming. The guy who tries to kill him every time they meet, just admitted he loved him. And Eli felt the same way. So much for not being gay. Eli zoned out and he left Twist to just stare at him, waiting for an answer.

"Should I not have done th-" Twist was cut off by Eli attacking his mouth with his own and hand's carded his way through his hair. Twist didn't hesitate to kiss back and wrapped his hands around Eli's waist. Enjoying the feel of his now lover in his embrace. Eli pulled away and replied, "I love you too. And I will gladly accept your offer. Please stay with me." Twist nodded and pressed his forehead against Eli's, staring lovingly into love-filled blue eyes.

"Forever and Always"

Lips met in a silent promise and Twist guided Eli back down onto the bed, fully intent on finishing what they had started earlier. The taller boy started grinding his hips into Eli's, eliciting a delicious moan from a pair of luscious lips fueling their passion.

The tan boy once again started going south towards those pants, which really needed to be off. Once he reached his destination, he looked up at Eli as a silent question and Eli nodded slowly, granting him permission. Twist went for it and used his talented fingers to slowly pull down Eli's pants, getting the hero just a bit abashed. Pants off, Twist eyed the bulge in Eli's blue boxers and began rubbing the hard on that was still there. Eli's legs quivered from the sensation and breathed deeply, mouth agape. Done with the teasing, Twist started to pull down his lover's boxers and saw the impressive member stand up fully hard. He wanted to remember this moment forever and wondered what he wanted to do first, just eyeing the erection.

Eli crossed his legs over his erection and looked away self-consciously "Don't just stare at it."

"Why not," Twist gently pried Eli's legs apart, "You look delicious." With that said, Twist began stroking Eli's erection, and Eli covered his face in embarrassment, blushing madly under his hands.

The taller boy changed it up a bit and suddenly swallowed him whole. This caused Eli to gasp loudly and buck himself in Twist's mouth. The tan boy almost gagged in surprise and held Eli's hips down. Eli was writhing back and forth and trying to buck his hips, but Twist strong arms just wouldn't let him budge. The hero's hands went through the traitor's soft hair as encouragement to bob his head faster. Eli's tongue traced patterns on Eli's length, which was driving Eli over the edge. A sudden warmth reached his lower belly, and Eli stilled.

"Twist, Twist, I'm g-gonna cum!"

He tried to pull Twist off, but the boy just smacked his hands away.

"B-b-ut Twist, I c-can't...ah..AH…AHH!"

He exploded in Twist's mouth and he felt the sucking sensation on his cock, knowing Twist was drinking him until he was done. God that felt so hot. When Twist knew he was done, he released Eli's cock with an audible 'pop'. He licked his lips and winked towards Eli, who just blushed harder, still recovering from the intense orgasm. Twist crawled back towards Eli and kissed him again, making the blue-eyed boy taste his own fluids. They broke apart, wet and messy, and it felt all too right.

"Got any lube?"

"For what?"

"To make it hurt less."

"It's going to hurt?!"

"Only for a little bit, don't worry. I'll be gentle." Twist said while tucking a stray hair behind Eli's ear.

"I think all I have is lotion. Does that work?"

"That's fine."

Eli reached under the bed and pulled out a half-used bottle of lotion. Hey, boys will be boys. He handed it to Twist and he poured a generous amount on his fingers.

"Just try to relax."

Eli nodded and spread his legs for him, anticipating the pain. Twist reached under with one hand, rimming the outside of his entrance and stroked the teen's smooth thighs with his other hand. He slowly breached the opening and saw Eli grimace.

It wasn't unpleasant, it was just foreign. Then a second finger entered, and this one hurt a bit more. This made Eli close one eye in concentration over breathing. Twist started scissoring him, coaxing his insides to stretch a little more. And then the last finger went in, and that one was the worst. Eli closed his legs, rejecting the intrusion. He's really trying, but it's harder than it looks. If these were only his fingers, just imagine what his—oh man. A few moments later the stiffness left his legs and unclenched them. The pain not completely gone, but bearable. Twist leveled his face with his lovers and pecked him on the lips, just trying to distract him.

"You're almost there." He whispered in his ear.

Eli grabbed onto Twist's shoulder and bit his lip, trying to find some pleasure in this. His bangs sticking to his sweaty forhead. It seemed like Twist was moving his fingers around inside of him, as if trying to find something. A finger pressed into a bundle of nerves which caused Eli to shudder and his eye's to roll back into his head.

_Jackpot. _

"Oh god Twist, What was that?" Eli panted

"Heh. That, was your G-spot. All I have to do is touch it and it'll make you crazy."

"Oh god don't stop then!"

"Yes, sir"

The ministrations kept going until Eli was good and stretched. No longer feeling pain anymore, but pure ecstasy. Twist kept hitting that same spot over and over again, coaxing him into hardness. He was losing himself in the feelings when Twist pulled his fingers out. The teen groaned at the loss but Twist reassured him, "Don't worry, what coming up is better."

The entire time Twist was preparing him, he couldn't become any more harder. Eli's hole kept sucking his fingers in just the right way and made Twist drool in anticipation.

The golden haired boy slid down his pants, revealing his dripping cock. Eli took a glance and gulped. That thing was huge! It's not going to fit him!

The blond slug slinger positioned himself between the hero's legs and lined himself up against Eli. "Are you ready?"

With hesitance, Eli nodded.

Twist knew this was going to hurt the worst. He decided to push in slowly, and Eli tensed at his hole being stretched even more than it was.

"Just breathe"

"Shut up."

Twist would have laughed, but his friend was in pain. He leaned up towards his face and kissed him, trying to distract him. He never stopped his onslaught however. Eli felt himself being stretched to his breaking point.

"T-twist it's n-n-not going to f-fit!"

"Your doing fine." He sucked on Eli's neck.

"Take it out!"

"You can do this." He was already halfway sheathed.

Eli was in agony! Even the aphrodisic chemicals in his system weren't helping with the pain. He felt like he was being ripped apart. Why do people do this if it felt so bad?!

Eyes shut, brows furrowed, teeth clenched, toes curled, he sincerely wanted to give Twist what they both wanted, he just can't deliver.

All Twist wanted to do was just fuck Eli senseless until he couldn't walk for a week, but patience was a virtue. Soon Eli will get used to it and they'll both be able to enjoy it. Twist thrusted in the last few inches and saw Eli hold back a scream, never relenting in his shaking.

Twist was now fully inside the dark haired boy and had to brace his arms on the bed on the sides of Eli's head, hard muscles clenched in restraint, holding back the urge to just go wild. He waited until Eli got used to the feeling of having something inside of him. The green eyed teen took this time to roam his eyes over his lover's figure. Creamy white abs, a nice not-too-buff chest, a slender neck with love bites, a sharp jaw line, beautiful lips slightly opened and panting, cute nose, a heavily flushed face.

Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

The blond teen wanted to look into Eli's eyes, but they were still shut tight in pain, brows furrowed. Twist gently grabbed the sides of the smaller boy's face and turned him towards his direction and pleaded.

"Hey, look at me" Twist said quietly.

One eye opened with difficulty, tears threatening to fall down that porcelain face. Twist gently wiped away the tears with his thumb and whispered sweet nothings to Eli, just hoping his pain would end soon.

A few minutes later, Eli got used to the feeling and gave the 'ok' towards Twist to proceed. He didn't have to be told twice. The taller boy pulled out until only the tip remained inside and thrust back in. Eli bit his lip in pleasure.

'_Oh sure now the chemicals kick in'_

Eli locked his legs around Twist's waist, making him unable to escape. Not that Twist ever wanted to. A sudden thrust onto a bundle of nerves made Eli scream in pleasure and made him see stars. Twist smirked knowingly.

"OH GOD TWIST! HARDER!" Eli cried as he clasped his nails on Twist's back, breaking skin. Twist happily obliged and repeatedly thrust into Eli so hard it caused the bed to squeak in protest.

"Twist…oh my god Twist…sogood…feels sooo-AH!" Eli couldn't even think straight. The pleasure was rising way too fast for him to cope with. He was going to cum soon. The constant jabbing on his sweet spot and the feeling of his cock running along the grooves of Twist's stomach was driving him insane. Not only that but Twist was running his thumbs over his sensitive nipples and sucking on his neck in earnest.

"Oh god Twist I love you! I l-love you sooo much- Hhah!"

"Eli…"

Eli grabbed his head and pulled him up to a heated kiss. Eli wasn't the only one losing himself in the moment.

Twist was in heaven. To hell with everyone else. All that mattered now was he and Eli. Just the two of them as one. But that wasn't going to last long if Eli kept clenching himself the way he was now. He was so tight!

A few blissful moments passed by and Eli felt the oncoming prescence of his orgasm.

"Twist, I'm gonna cum soon"

That only made the green eyed boy thrust faster, and that made the hero's head arch back in pleasure.

All that could be heard were groans of pleasure and panting in the small room, the moonlight shining on sweaty skin. Eli went to grab his member to aid in his completion, but Twist intercepted his hand and intwined his fingers with Eli's.

"No, don't do that"

"B-b-but I'm so cl-lose"

"Just focus on how I feel inside of you."

Unsure but willing, Eli did just that. Twist's cock jabbing him in all the right places. The constant thrusting. Just holding on to the feeling that someone else loves him, and is willing to be with him. Eli decided that he wouldn't have another chance like this, so he risk glancing a sight up towards his lover's face, and that was the most sexiest thing he's ever seen.

Twist's face contorting in concentration, eyes shut, muscles rippling everytime he would move, mouth agape with deep breathing, Eli was happy that he was the one who was undoing him like this. He's causing him this look of utter enjoyment. Twist opened his eyes and saw Eli's eyes glossy with admiration and something like…love. He smiled softly and leaned down and claimed Eli's lips in an open mouth kiss before the big finish. The blue eyed teen wrapped his arm around Twist's neck and tightened his hold on the hand holding his own.

"I'm gonna cum" Eli warned into Twist's mouth

"Cum for me baby" Twist replied.

Eli couldn't hold back anymore. With a few well placed thrusts Eli shuddered and yelled out Twist's name, cumming onto he and Twist's chests. Eli's orgasm caused him to clench around Twist's cock and the slug slinger thrust deeply inside and emptied his seed into Eli, spurting hot cum inside until he was filled to the brim. Both lovers collapsed on the bed, trying to calm down from their orgasmic highs. A few moments after laying down in silence – aside from their breathing – Eli broke the silence.

"Y'know, you really hurt us when you left. Especially me." Eli explained.

'_That's a buzzkill'_

"I know. I'm really sorry. Think you can forgive me?" Twist asked with a kiss to Eli's temple.

"…Maybe. But first.."

A jab to the arm made the green eyed boy exclaim in pain.

"OW! What was that for?" Twist asked in disbelief

"That's for betraying us"

"Ok I admit I deserved that." Twist agreed.

Eli just smirked and yawned heavily. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was 3 in the morning. Oh man, that really did last all night. At least the poison was out of his system.

"Get some rest Eli. We had a long night."

All Eli could do was nod and pull the blanket up over himself and Twist. Before he fell asleep he felt arms wrap around him protectively and heard something whispered in his ear

"I Love You. I won't ever leave you again. "

* * *

Eli woke to the ridiculous amount of light shining through his window. He just groaned in protest and pulled the blanket over his head and was about to fall back asleep when he suddenly recalled everything from yesterday. From the bug, to his rival visiting, to the love making, to promises made.

He looked over the side of the bed, not really expecting him to be there. Sure enough an empty space is all that he witnessed. Of course. The type of guy to use and lose. He felt hurt and betrayed all over again. He knew he shouldn't have trusted him, but he took a chance anyway. When will he learn?

'_But he said he wouldn't leave me'_ Tears started to form in his eyes_. 'No dammit! I won't shed tears for someone like him!"_

The slug slinger shook his head and went to sit up when a shock of pain ran up his spinal cord.

'_Ow, damn him. He didn't say it would hurt afterwards.'_

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you"

Eli's eyes went towards the direction of the voice and what he saw made his eyes grow wide in amazement.

Twist was standing near the door with a tray of food. Pancakes, Orange juice, strawberries, mostly everything Eli liked_. 'Can't believe he remembered what I liked.' _

"I thought it would spoil the mood if I told you about the pain you'd feel after. Heh." Twist said abashedly. "Made you breakfast."

He set the tray out in front of Eli, took a seat at the foot of the bed and waited for some type of acknowledgement. A simple 'good morning' would be nice, but all he got was a gawk.

"Well? Say something." Twist said becoming irritated.

"…..You stayed." Eli said, never blinking.

"Of course I stayed. Wouldn't miss out on seeing my boyfriend being so cute in the morning. I would've woken you up, but you looked so tired. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Boyfriend? That comment alone made Eli blush and look down at his food, smiling. It felt nice to be called that. He grabbed a fork and knife and began diving in to the meal. He took a massive bite out of the stack of pancakes. It was good.

"By the way, I'm pretty sure your slug heard us last night. I went downstairs and he just looked at me, nodded, and went back to watching the TV."

That comment made Eli stare at Twist. Both suddenly burst into laughter at the realization. Eli would have to make up to Burpy for lettin them finish.

Their laughter died down after sometime and Eli proceeded to finish his breakfast. Once he finished the last of the strawberries, Eli thanked him for the food.

"No problem. But I'd avoid doing anything too strenuous today. " Twist advised.

"Can do. No ones here to bug me anyways. "

"Oh? Where is everybody?"

"Pronto is out of town and Trixie and Kord went to some convention." Eli explained and glanced at Twist, who wore a seductive smirk. He walked over towards him and said,

"Me thinks I have more time to fool around with my new lover" He said stroking Eli's chin upwards towards his mouth, just about have lip contact, when Twist pulled back last minute, throwing the skinny boy offguard.

"I'll be back soon." He said while walking towards the window. Eli turned and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I made a promise to someone that I would stay with them and leave my other team. And I intend to keep my promise. Besides Loki is probably worried sick about me" Twist smiled warmly towards Eli. Eli just smiled back.

"Hurry back." And turned away from Twist.

Eli only heard silence and assumed Twist left already. He adjusted himself as slowly as he could without causing too much pain, but froze when he felt a pair of lips on his. He kissed back after he recovered from shock and grabbed a shoulder to hold on to. Twist pulled back from the heavy kiss and said, "For good luck" and winked. Eli looked at him knowing that was a shit reason, but smirked anyway and eyed Twist until he was out of the window and out of his line of view.

Eli touched his still tingling lips and waited for his return, knowing he will keep his promise.


End file.
